User talk:SpectraPhantom
Welcome Excuse me... But could you please tell us where you got the info for Vorganov? Without proof, it will be deleted. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]]''to Caesar." 17:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Warning Opinions are not allowed on articles. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 18:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Leave the Bran Schilt page alone, because of you, I can't change it back to its original name until a admin fixes it, Opinions are not allowed or even welcomed to articles so back off. Reach for the stars 20:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Your the idiot dude, you gave it the name Vorganov. Its not a fake name either its a JP name, Rhivana gets her BakuTech info from the CoroCoro magazine which is in JAPAN! IF you haven't noticed, we have enough info we need and newbie users like you know nothing of it so you should stop changing the name and keep it how it was before you came along. If you want proof then just ask Rhivana for it! Or just look for the latest CoroCoro Magazine scans and read it for yourself although you will need a translator. Oh and who is this reliable source, I dont believe you have one until you show me proof of this "source" Listen up n00b. WE have proof for Bran Schilt is it's name, so if you do it again, you will get a 2 hour block. Get used [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' to it']] or LEAVE. 20:40, April 17, 2011 (UTC) You can say there isn't proof as long as you want, but try it when looking at this proof: http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rhivana/New_BakuTech_-_Bran_Schilt. ''Revenge is '' a pair of claws hungry for your loss.'' 20:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright kid, first things first, Dont ever use the term "G*y" on my talk page, Second - HobbySearch usually shows tentative names first so i dont know what the heck your talking about, 3rd - Dont tell me to get lost when I have been on this wiki way longer than you, your starting to seriously tick me off and do it again and I will call you things that will get me banned on this wiki and probably many others. Reach for the stars 20:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, here's the deal. You vandalized twice, and then you had the nerve to use that term on this wiki. You're lucky I didn't block you longer than I did. If you start acting up like this again, I won't hesitate to block you for even longer. ''Revenge is a pair of claws [[User Blog:Bendo14|hungry for your loss.]] 20:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Final Warning Do not add Fan Characters to this Wiki. This is your last warning before your block. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 00:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :My apologies, I didn't realize that they were actual characters. I thought they were fan characters because the pages looked like ones spammers use when making fake characters. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 00:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hades as a Bakugan Dimensions starter If a person chose Hades as their starting Bakugan on Bakugan Dimensions, would it talk during the section where you Guardian Bakugan teaches you how to play? I already chose Darkus Neo Dragonoid, but I'm just wondering if Hades talks during that section. Nice User Profile Maxwell Cohen (talk) 17:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Maxwell Cohen Hey Awesome dude we both like helios and spectra Head's up Please watch how you add Categories. Season 2 Bakugan, and the others, are for the Bakugan figures only.Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 21:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Second warning, you need to stop.Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 21:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) hey hey,you wanna trade dna codes? i got a zenthon titan if you want ,and a infinity helios.Lordphantom (talk) 18:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Bakugan Dimensions Pictures Would you like a clear [http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Dimensions ''Bakugan Dimensions] avatar photo ? Or maybe Picture of your Bakugan ? I can do so, easy. No price , Scam , account joy riding. Just pictures. Warning : If you think this is a scam and do not trust me, back away now, and don't reply. Thank you for your time. Offer ends June, 30, 2011. Hurry don't let this chance Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! AHEM. First, your page had terrible format, and was pretty much useless. Second, I am an admin, so watch your language. Welcome to Bakugan Wiki. [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I hope you find ']]everything you are looking for. 22:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Edit: If you read Spec's message carefully, he wasn't calling you stupid (outright, although implied), he was calling the action stupid. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 22:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Warning For a violation of the Bakugan Wiki:Harassment Policy. You have two more warnings before a block. And if you read AOH's comment, he also said that the article did not help the community and/or provide useful or relevant information. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 03:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Is there a list of Ability Cards already existing? Then, you can just make a sub-heading that states that. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 22:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Flare/Gren Dragaon? Can't you you open your eyes widely and have them clearly? Though I know Flare and Gren Dragaon are similar, you can still identify them!--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 02:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Your page! Hello Spectra/Evan, would you 'please' consider editing your page, here at the Bakugan Hangout Wiki. Now, I know you don't want any backwater wikis that are less than this one (Though you hate the BS here, and I understand, as do I), just at least take a look, before you decide '''NOT' to edit, okay. Thanks. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 23:43, November 28, 2011 (UTC)